reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary and Sebastian
The relationship between Mary Stuart and Sebastian. The two seem to have taken an instant liking to each other particularly Sebastian to Mary as he reassures her she is not alone. History N/A Season One They fist lay eyes upon each other in the Pilot when Mary arrives at court again. Their eyes meet and they seem to be quite intrigued by each other, her being new to the court and him having a scandolous past (he is the illegitimate son of the King and his mistress). When Mary's dog Stirling runs out into the surrounding woods of the castle, she runs after it, almost entering the woods. Bash catches her and warns her that young girls, royals, queens don't leave the castle alone and warns her not to go into the woods and that he would find her dog for her. Immediately, he shows concern for her safety and comfortability at the castle. When he teases her about her life at the convent with the nuns, she says that he is cheeky. Because of this raport, they establish an easygoing, almost flirtatious relationship. When Mary is dancing at Elizabeth and King Philip II's wedding, her and Sebastian pause and gaze into each others eyes. Caught up in the moment, the gaze holds and something- not nameable- passes between the two. And from that moment on, their flirtacious relationship turns into a deep and admirable respect for each other, built on hints of romance. He later on finds Stirling and, proving his desire to make her happy and keep her safe, returns him to Mary. Upon his arrival, he notices that she is distraught and seeks to comfort her. He tells her that she is not alone and he is not talking about her friends, but him. In Snakes in the Garden, Mary goes to Bash and informs him that Colin is the only one who knows the identity of her biggest threat at court, convincing him to help her locate the lost boy. He deduces that Colin ended up in the woods and that the guards, who exited from the south keep, wouldn't venture into them since they're afraid. Even though he knows the woods are incredibly dangerous, he goes into to them anyway in search of Colin because he knows it's the only way to help Mary. Also in the episode, Bash cheers Mary up when she is down by telling her that her presence at court "brings light" in dark and dangerous times. In Kissed, ''after the six companies lead by Bash are slaughtered and Bash is wounded, Mary feels responsible and guilty for the injuries Bash sustained but for the good of her country and upon a Francis's request, Mary breaks off her engagement and alliance to France. In doing as Francis asked, breaking the alliance with France and the engagment to Francis, Mary did the very thing Sebastian put his life at risk to stop. Bash felt that Mary should stay engaged to Francis because he loves Francis, despite thier differences, and likes Mary and wants them to be happy together; by leading the six companies to Scotland's borders Bash is trying to save the alliance and happiness of two people he cares for. The irony of Bash's relationship/possible romance with Mary is that the only way Bash will be able to see her (muchless be closer friends) is if she keeps the alliance with France and the alliance with France is the bethrothal to his half-brother Francis. In ''Hearts and Minds, Bash teams up with Francis to stop Mary from marrying Tomas. In A Chill in the Air, in the market, Bash flirt Mary for while, then Mary asked if he flirts with anyone, he replied "Absolutely everyone". Lola then said that Bash has feelings for Mary but Mary still declared that he flirted with everyone as in he has no feeling for her. When Olivia came to the Court for help, she ran into Francis arms. The action made Mary curious, she asked Bash about her then Bash said that she left a few moment after her arrival and reveals that Olivia broke Francis' heart. After the arguement with Francis, Mary came to Bash and aked him for the bottle of wine he was drinking. Bash smiled when Mary grimaced and said that he should told her to slow down. Then she told him all of her sorrowness while she was drunk. Then she asked if he thought she was overreacting, that she was boring him but he answered no, said that it was unfair because Francis has Mary, why would he ever looks elsewhere. They gazed at each other then Mary kissed Bash. She regreted immediately and apologized Bash for the kiss, that she shouldn't have done that. Bash agreed, said that he ''should have. Bash then kissed Mary deeply, put a hand on mary cheek. She quickly put it out then stop the kiss. Francis saw the whole scene. She stood up and said that they shouln't have done that, that she was angry. Then because of the horn sound, she quickly apologized and ran away. In ''Chosen, when Mary woke up, she saw a necklace, thought that Bash gave it to her. When she saw Bash, she came to him, was wanting to discuss about the kiss and the neckless. When Mary mentioned the kiss, Bash has a smile on his face said "I remember it." Mary smiled a bit too, she said that she was drunk and Bash was a little drunk too but she wasn't sure. He said that he his regret that Mary was engaged to Francis. That he considered as a friend and thankly because Bash thought that Francis didn't know about the kiss. Mary shared that Francis and her had been distance since the arguement. And she had to make things up with him. Bash understood but he didn't know why they were still talking about it. Then she said because the necklace that she thought it was his gift. He confused, didn't know anything about any necklace. She realized it wasn't him and said that it was in her room this morning. He asked if she thought that he snuck into her room and Mary said that she didn't know what to think after the kiss and the argue with his brother. Then Mary showed Bash the necklace. Immediately, Bash grew concern because it was the pagan's necklace, he said that he've seen the necklace before but she ran to Francis before he had a chance to explain. Then he asked Mary and Francis to have a talk, since it was important. Then he explained the debt that he had to the pagan and he assumed that Mary's been chosen. When Mary was going to ask the servant, Bash called her back and apologized. Then he told Francis that he wouldn't have took those bodies down if he 'd known that Mary would be chosen. Bash went to the prison to choose a thief in exchange for Mary. Then he came back the Court and announced to Francis and Mary that it's done, the debt had been paid, that Mary is safe. Mary grew concerned, asked him what did he do, worried that he might killed somebody for her. Francis showed jealousy between those two. He accepted for Mary to be with someone else, even that means to let her go but anyone except Bash. He asked Francis if it was warning and Francis confirmed. Then Bash and Mary gazed at each other with worries. Quotes Trivia *Sebastian instantly fell for Mary when he saw her "for the first time" *In Pilot, Mary and Bash had a moment where they gazed into each others eyes *There are some chances that Mary and Bash might be together if Bash gets legitimized *There are some clues about Mary and Bash meeting together in the past *Bash was the first one to call Mary, Mary and not "your grace" *Bash keeps on reassuring Mary that she is not alone *Mary stated that Sebastian is cheeky even though he becomes serious at times *Their couple may refer to "Delena" in The Vampire Diaries (a spin-off show) *Bash very likely knows that he can "never" have Mary because she is Francis' fiance Gallery Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship